


If I Should Call You Up (Invest a Dime)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: Monty and Murphy shenanigans





	If I Should Call You Up (Invest a Dime)

**Author's Note:**

> title from happy together
> 
>  
> 
> (yes this was vaguely inspired by that tua scene which is where the song comes from)

“No Jasper no here.”

Murphy stops mid-stride, staring at Monty who doesn’t even look up from his textbook. He looks like he’s trying to necromance the pages back into trees through the power of determination. “What?”

“Jasper,” Monty says, louder now. He already sounds exasperated. “Jasper no here. I asked him to come join, but he said his tarot cards said no and to get tacos instead.”

“That’s not why I’m-,” He stops himself and blinks. “Hold up, his tarot cards said no?”

“Yes,” Monty says as if Murphy’s the stupid one for being confused.

“Right,” he says and closes the gap between him and the table, sliding into the seat opposite Monty. “ _Anyway_ , I’m not here for Jasper. I need your help.”

“I’m not helping you bomb the art room again.”

“That was your idea!”

“I only wanted to destroy the one painting!”

“Destroying the gallery makes a statement about them letting that shit in.”

“It was one wall of paintings, not a _gallery_. Besides, people worked hard on those pieces, we should have only destroyed the one.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Monty, destroy the one transphobic painting and nothing else. The school board definitely won’t blame that on one of the few trans kids in the schools, one of which happens to be Jasper who also happens to have a past record of delinquency and destruction of school property.”

Monty sighs. “Why don’t you just ask Miller for help?”

“Because your boyfriend doesn’t know how to hotwire a car.”

“Yes, he does,” Monty retorts immediately, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You want to hotwire a car?”

“An ice cream truck, actually.”

“You want to steal an ice cream truck?” Monty asks and Murphy nods, looking ever so confident. “Why?”

“The school board rejected our proposal for Campus Pride,” Murphy says and Monty hums, remembering how Miller had ranted about it for a good few hours. “So we’re hosting our own. Miller’s sorting music, Jasper’s got the art and theatre kids making banners and shit, Wells and Bellamy are sorting like catering, Clarke’s in charge of getting everyone else there and _we_ are bringing the ice creams.”

Monty stares at him for several seconds before he closes the textbook and sighs. “And they decided you would be the best option to convincing me to help? Not my lifelong best friend, not my boyfriend, but you?”

“Clarke’s decision. She thinks you owe me for taking the blame for stealing the meerkat last year,” Murphy explains, a smirk toying on his lips, clearly amused by the memory no matter how chaotic it was. “But really, we both know you just have a soft spot for me.”

“God knows why,” Monty mutters and Murphy grins. “Fine, let’s go steal an ice cream truck. I was gonna skip next period anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come steal ice cream trucks and meerkats with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
